1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling-type bellows for vehicular pneumatic cushioning or shock-absorption. The bellows is in the form of an essentially cylindrical hose body that is made of rubber or rubber-like synthetic material in which are disposed reinforcing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,142 Tilton dated Dec. 22, 1970, an air cushioning bellows of this general type is described, with this heretofore known bellows being provided in the region of those end surfaces that contact rigid vehicle parts with peripheral grooves that are formed in the outer wall of the bellows as indentations. The purpose of these grooves is to reduce damaging stresses and automatically repel foreign bodies that enter during the course of the rolling movements. Although this known configuration unquestionably leads to more favorable starting conditions with regard to wear characteristics, and consequently leads to a longer life for such grooved bellows in comparison to conventional smooth-walled rolling-type bellows, nevertheless in practice there still is a desire for further improvements.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, by providing a novel configuration for rolling-type bellows that are used in vehicular pneumatic cushioning systems, to further increase the functional value of such rolling-type bellows with the object of making it possible to have greater load reversal factors up to the point that cracks or tears occur and other fatigue appears.